Violet
by Miyu399
Summary: When a young Violet haired girl shows up at the Titans Tower Robin identifies her as his younger sister. But what happens when she reveals that she has powers similar to Ravens? Read to find out.
1. Rainstorm

Miyu: Hey ya! This has NOTHING to do with my other fanfics. So…ya, this is a story I made up while taking teen titans quizzes.

Rain: It's about a violet haired girl who shows up at the Titans Tower during a rainstorm and Robin identifies her as his younger sister, but she seems to be more then that…MUCH more. When she joins the Titans she causes more havoc then safety.

Minani: And don't forget the bad guys! Slade's not in this one…yet…I think. But Red X is!

Rain: Of course. Miyu doesn't own Teen Titans.

Miyu: I can still dream right?

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V  
Violet  
Ch. #1: Rainstorm.  
V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

The rainstorm was causing so much havoc out on the mainland of Jump City that no one dared venture outside, not even the criminals. Most had taken this as an opportunity to catch up on lost rest or have a little family time. And even though people could sleep through the thunder and lightning on the mainland, on the little Titans Island the noise came from within the tower instead of the storm.

Oh yes, the Teen Titans had decided to take some time to get to know each other but not in the way most people do. They had decided to do a game of truth or dare …

"Haha! Ok BB, your turn." Terra said holding her sides, Raven had been able to free her only 3 weeks before hand and she had no intentions of getting on her Raven's bad side, especially by leaving the Titans again. Oh, and did I mention she was dating Beast boy? Beast Boy wiped his lip; he had just been dared to throw a pie on his own face, "Mmm, Banana cream, yum! Uh…let's see…Raven! Truth or dare?" Raven looked thoughtful for a second, "Against my better judgement, I choose Dare."

Beast Boy's smile grew bigger then his face, "I was hoping you'd say that! I dare you too…(Smile grows even bigger) give robin a French kiss." Robin tried to sit up and say something but only succeeded in tipping over his chair onto Raven and making them both fall on the ground with him on top. Cyborg gave a big whoop and the girls began giggling beyond control. Raven rolled her eyes and kissed Robin. Robin's masked eyes grew huge. Quickly, Raven pushed him off and sat up, "All right then Beast boy, I pick you, truth or dare?"

Beast Boy smiled slyly, "Hey, I'm no chicken, dare." Raven tried her best not to let happy and revenge out, "I dare you…too go call Titans East and express your love to the first person who answers. Oh and you can't tell them it's a dare." Beast Boy paled as he began the long walk to the large communication thingy. Everyone else hid from view, he called Titans Tower and promised that if no one picked up he'd clean his room.

Sadly enough, someone DID answer, and that someone was…"AQUALAD! Uh…hi!" Beast Boy bit his bottom lip. "Uh…hi Beast Boy, I was just going to call you…" The sound of the Titans East laughing their heads off was behind him, "Looks like they have the same minds as us…" Raven said under her breath.

Beast Boy's face reddened as he struggled not to simply run to his room and never come out, "Uh…Aqualad, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…I…I…I LOVE YOU!" "Your turn now Aqua!" Bumblebee's voice said from the screen, Aqualad's face also turned red, "Uh…that'd great Beast Boy because…I love you too." His eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. Beast Boy merely decided to drown in his embarrassment by eating Tofu.

Raven walked up to the screen and so did Bumble Bee, "What did Aqualad make you do?" She asked Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee shuddered and pointed behind her to where Mas was sprawled against a wall with little hearts floating around his face while the other Titans were all laughing, "He dared my too make out with Mas, so I did. But I think I'm going to have a shadow for a long time now. What about you?"

Raven blushed and didn't turn around, "Um…he made me…frenchkissRobin." "Sorry I didn't quite catch that," Speedy said even though he had heard every word. "He made me French kiss Robin." An explosion of laughter was heard throughout both towers. Raven quickly broke the communication line and turned back to Beast Boy, "Your turn."

Beast Boy walked over to Terra and sat next to her, "Robin, truth or dare?" Robin looked around nervously at everyone in the room, "Call me chicken but I want to keep whatever dignity I have left. Truth." Beast Boy shrugged sadly, "All right then, do you have any siblings?" He immediately regretted asking as he saw robin's face sadden, "Hey I'm sorry dude, you don't have to answer, I'll-"

Robin shook his head, "No, it's ok. I'll answer; I have two siblings, 1 older brother who died the same day as my parents. And 1 little sister…I don't know whatever happened to her. She ran away the day that my parents died, as far as I know she's dead. Whoever wanted my family out of the way probably took care of her as well."

Beast Boy looked at the floor, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to show how sorry I am?" Robin smiled, "Well…there is one thing…you can tell raven to kiss me again." Everyone except Robin laughed, "What's so funny, I'm being serious." Raven slowly moved away from him.

Suddenly the Titan alarm turned on full blast, Robin ran to the computer and looked a little confused, "What?" The others ran up to him, Raven still keeping a good distance away. "What's going on?" Cyborg asked. "There seems to be someone outside but…that's impossible…who'd be crazy enough to go outside in this weather?" Raven said.

"Me," Robin answered opening a camera, suddenly the image of a young purple haired girl appeared on the screen. She appeared to have been knocked out and was in danger of being washed out to sea, "Violet…" Robin muttered, Suddenly his eyes grew large, "Violet!" "You know her dude?" Beast Boy asked as Raven went to bring the girl inside. Robin nodded, "Ya…she's…my little sister."

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V

Miyu: How was it? Review and tell me! And I'm sorry for those who hate Oc's but don't worry. Violet's far from perfect as you see in the next chapter.

Rain: Though Red X might argue with the fact of her not being perfect.

Minani: Just go and give it away why don't ya!

Miyu: Oh, and I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter, and I'm still waiting for a few more before I update Next generation.


	2. Awakening

Miyu: Yippee! Chapter 2 is up!

Rain: Thanks too all of you who actually reviewed.

Miyu: Shut it Rain.

Rain: Oh I feel loved.

Minani: Review Replies are at the bottom. Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans.

Miyu: But I do own Violet!

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V  
Violet  
Ch. #2: Family  
V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V  
(Titans Tower, Infirmary room)

The Titans all sat around Violet's bed as Cyborg checked her vitals. "She's ok." He finally said, "Although the storm DID take quite a number on her before she got here." "But what was she doing out in the storm in the first place?" Terra asked. Robin was the only silent one as all the other Titans discussed what could have happened to her.

_Violet? Is it really you? How did you live…and why did it take this long to find me? _"Robin?" Robin snapped back to reality, "Ya?" He noticed that the only one's left in the room were Raven, Violet and himself. "Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded, "Ya, just thinking. Hey could you do me a favour?" She nodded.

"Could you keep an eye on Violet for me. You know, tell me when she wakes up…and uh…could you…NOT tell her about me yet? Just act as if I'm another member of the team." Raven nodded and he ran outside and towards his room with a lock of Violet's hair, _Oh Violet…I hope it really is you…_

………………………

(Later)

Violet slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Raven reading a book. "Good book?" She asked. Raven looked up quickly and put her book away, "So your awake good, now can you remember anything?" Raven helped her sit up in her bed, "Yes I can, well…most of it anyways. I remember asking someone at the pier to help me get to Titans Island but I don't remember how I got here." Raven noticed how soft her voice was.

"What's your name?" Raven asked checking Violet's vitals. "My name is…Violet. Violet J. Grayson." Raven smiled even though no one could see, "Mhhm…how old are you Violet?" Violet raised an eyebrow and Raven noticed that Violet's eyes were different colours, one was an icy blue and the other was a deep green, "I'm old enough."

"For what?" Raven asked curiously. "To…to…to hire a personal detective." Violet answered, "I heard that the leader of the Teen Titans was a young talented detective and I need his help, I-I have the money and-"

Raven shook her head, "Keep your money Violet, the Titans work for free. Besides, what do you need a detective for?" Violet scanned the room with her eyes, "B-because…well…my whole family was to be murdered by an evil madman during a circus 'incident' and I have reason to believe that one of my brothers survived. I've been looking for him ever since but I never found him. I've been earning and saving money to hire someone to help." Raven nodded, "I'll be right back."

A moment later all the Teen Titans were standing outside of the infirmary, "What did she say Raven?" Robin asked worriedly. Raven smiled, "That she was looking for her brother who might have survived a circus incident. Her name is Violet J. Grayson. Enough proof for you?" Robin smiled happily and ran into the room; A moment later a happy laugh came from the room. "I believe friend Robin has made our new guest very happy?" Starfire asked. The others just smiled (Even Raven) and started walking to the Main room.

Suddenly the Titan alarm rang.

Cyborg checked his arm locator, "Yo Robin, we've got Cinderblock on the loose downtown!" To everyone's surprise, Robin answered quite differently then they expected, "You guys can take him by yourself, and bring back a pizza on your way home."

Everyone exchanged glances and left without another word.

(Inside the Infirmary)

Violet sat in her bed with both small hands clutching one of Robin's wrists when they heard Cyborg, "Are you really going to leave me again Richard?" Robin shook his head, "You guys can take him by yourself, and bring back a pizza on your way home." He smiled and turned to Violet, "So tell me, what's been happening?" Violet raised an eyebrow, "I've been renting hotel suites and earning money by acting and…performing wherever I can. Not much to say, how about you?"

Robin smiled, "I'd answer, but I'm worried you couldn't keep it a secre- (Sees Violets puppy dog eyes) ok. After Mom and Dad died I was sent to an orphanage. Later on I was adopted by Bruce Wayne." Violet's eyes grew huge, "Bruce _Wayne_? The super rich dude who lives in Gotham City? WOW!" " I knew my talents would win me the heart of someone, and they would adopt me. I just never thought that it would be a Multi-millionaire like him. But anyways," He said before Violet could make a comment about his 'many talents', "Afterwards I became batman's assistant in crime fighting, I got bored after a few years so I decided to create my OWN team of super heroes. Thus the Teen Titans were born."

Suddenly Violet grabbed her head as if an immense headache had suddenly reached her, "Violet? What's wrong?" Robin stepped forward not sure what to do. "Your friends-" She answered, "Your friends are in danger. A purplish gooey monster is headed their way, if they don't get help they will be destroyed." She opened here eyes and saw Robin staring at her, "What?"

"When did you get the 6th sense?" He asked. Violet shrugged and stepped out of the bed pulling the IV's out of her arms, "No idea." She raced out of the Tower before Robin could object to her getting out of bed.

(With the other Titans)

The Titans were in BIG trouble. It seemed like all of their attacks were useless against Cinderblock. Raven, Starfire and Terra were all floating above the ground trying to land an aerial attack on Cinderblock; it wasn't working. Meanwhile, down below, Beast Boy was trying to knock Cinderblock off his feet; I dare to say that wasn't helping much either. Cyborg, who had been thrown into a wall seconds before hand, was just getting to his feet when the ground suddenly started shaking. Terra put up her hands too Raven's glare, "Hey! It wasn't me!" Suddenly a crack appeared on the street and purplish goo started coming out forming into- "Plasmas," The Titans all said in unison.

Plasmas leaped forward and engulfed Beast Boy (Who had unluckily been standing right in front of him). Terra gasped and flew towards him. "Terra no!" Raven yelled, but it was too late, Terra had also gotten absorbed inside. Moments later all of the Titans not including Raven were trapped inside. Raven circled around the two monsters not sure what to do.

Suddenly (Yes I know I use that word a lot) a dozen or so goblin-looking monsters ran onto Cinderblock and started attacking, dare say they were making more progress then the Titans. Raven looked over to Plasmas and saw him frozen solid. She walked to him and when she touched his arm his entire body broke apart revealing the Titans in an empty place inside him. Raven gave her hand to Terra and helped her up, "Thanks Rae…whatever you did." Terra said looking at the Goblins. "But…I DIDN'T do it." Raven said defensively.

"Of course you didn't, I did." The Titans turned and all gasped in unison…well, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Terra gasped, Beast Boy just went googly eyed and whistled (Which earned him a slap from Terra). There, only a few feet away came-

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V  
Miyu: Stoppin it there!

Rain: 'Stoppin' isn't a word.

Miyu: …So? 'Rain' isn't a name.

Rain: Yes it is, it's MY name. (Sticks her tongue out at Miyu)

Miyu: Gad dammit.

V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V  
Review Responses

**Rixietrixie91**: Uh…thanks! Question, what does ROTFLOL mean? I honestly have no idea!

**Gothkid13**: Ya, I liked Robin acting silly. You should read Jinx's curse. IT IS HALLARIOUS!

**Assassin of the dark**: Whoa…for a second there I thought I might have gotten my first flame. I would have been heartbroken. (Enter fake tears) Anyways, I'm not sure what's happening later on in the story, but I'll try not to make them kiss again. K?

**phycopunk13**: Patty? Um…ok…I've been threatened with Bazooka's, knives, untold weapons of much destruction, SQUIRELS, and many others but Patty the snail is a new one for me…Kool!

**MinaniKekai**: hey girl! 4:00 am? No wonder you're always so tired, mind you I'm not one to talk eh? Lol, well ya there's chapter 2 wich is NOT dedicated to you. (Sticks out tongue) Hehe. And what do you mean plot freaks you out? I don't really have much of one ye- Oh ya…guess that is a little creepy…can't say any more here though. Tell you later. Bibi Mina-san! …HEY! YOU TOOK MY SIGNING OUT! Oh you are in so much dudu now girl.

Review a second time my good friends (And Minani).


End file.
